Name
by ChocolateAlbino
Summary: Setiap huruf yang berjejer rapi dalam nama mereka itu terurai menjadi berbagai kisah yang berbeda. Mungkin kisah dari masa lalu atau gambaran masa depan. UKSpain/drabble/random settings/AU/AR


**U **_for __**Unlimited Love**_

Dia berjalan di koridor kampusnya dengan serampangan. Ransel hitamnya tersampir asal di bahu kanan. Tali sepatu sebelah kirinya lepas, berjuntai-juntai berbahaya.

Beberapa orang menyapanya hangat. Namun hanya dijawab dengan sorot tajam dari ekor matanya. Ekspresinya datar dan rahangnya mengeras.

Dia sedang ada dalam _mood _yang tidak baik.

_Ngerem_ mendadak, dia berbelok ke kanan—menuju ke arah kantin kampus.

"Hei, Antho—! Woy! Lepas, Brengsek! Jangan main seret-seret begini!"

"Diam, Arturo."

"CARRIEDO!" si cowok berambut _dirty blonde _menghentakkan tangan pria yang menariknya dengan semena-mena, "Kau datang ke kantin dan menarik ku entah kemana TANPA penjelasan apapun dan kau menyuruhku DIAM? _Are you fu*king crazy or what?_"

"Ya! Aku mendadak GILA karena menemukan hal yang TIDAK PERNAH AKU DUGA dalam lokerMU, Arturo!" Antonio meninggikan suaranya. Ekspresinya keras. Dia muntab.

"_Fu*k you_, Carriedo! Berani-beraninya kau mengacak-acak lokerku!"

"Oh, jadi kau melarangku menyentuh loker itu karena takut surat cintamu ketahuan?" Lelaki hispanik itu mengangkat tangan kirinya. Melambai-lambaikan amplop putih polos yang robek di ujungnya, "Kalau kau memang tidak berniat untuk menerimaku, lebih baik tak usah sok peduli padaku, Sialan! Kirimkan saja surat ini pada seseorang-entah-siapa-yang-memiliki-mata-seindah-zamrud!"

"Makanya itu, BODOH! Sadar, sadar! Apa matamu tidak cukup indah untuk disandingkan dengan zamrud?" si _dirty blonde _menggerutu. Wajahnya memerah—malu, mungkin? "T-tapi jangan salah paham, ya! Wa-walau matamu bagus, k-kau itu c-cuma orang bodoh maniak tomat!"

Antonio melongo.

Lalu tertawa kemudian.

Cinta seorang Arthur pada Antonio tidak seperti _twitter _yang memiliki limit atau jaringan internet dengan kuota tertentu. Cinta mereka tak terbatas, tak terbendung, dan memiliki kekuatan magis yang misterius. Bahkan, saking kuatnya kekuatan magis itu, Arthur—lelaki aristokrat yang masih keluarga kerajaan ini—rela membuat surat cinta memalukan untuk orang yang disayanginya.

"Omong-omong, Arturo. Sepertinya, surat ini agak berlebihan, deh—"

* * *

**K **_for __**King and Queen**_

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan bahwa yang akan jadi _Queen of this-blahlblahblah-country _adalah Antonio—"

Sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya, Arthur bertanya sinis, "Kau gila huh, Herdevary?"

"Oh, apakah kau salah satu anti-homoseksual, Kirkland?" Elizavetha tak kalah sinis, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau orangnya rasis."

"_Shut your f*cking mouth up, Ba*tard_! Memaksaku main di drama dengan judul seberlebihan itu saja sudah kurangajar, apalagi menyuruhku berakting dengan seorang _crossdresser_," Arthur menggeram, "Mending kalau _crossdresser_nya cantik dan memadahi untuk berperan jadi _Queen_. Nah ini? Kau menyuruhku berpasangan dengan seorang maniak tomat yang mengenakan gaun tralala-trilili? Tak sudi!"

Herdevary berusaha mencari solusi, "Oh, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bertukar peran dengan Antonio saja? Kau memang tak mau berpasangan dengan seorang _crossdresser_, tapi kurasa, Antonio tidak keberatan dengan itu. Benar kan, Antonio?"

"Err, tentu—"

"AKU yang keberatan, Herdevary! Berpasangan dengan _crossdresser _saja aku tak sudi, apalagi melakoninya. Astaga, apa tak ada perempuan asli yang bisa menjadi _Queen _di sini?"

"Tentu! Kalau kau mau berpasangan dengan Natalya."

"Kau benar-benar sinting!"

"Aristokrat kurangajar!"

"Hei," Antonio—akhirnya—buka suara, "bagaimana kalau kalian mendengarkan pendapatku?"

Arthur duduk kembali ke kursinya. Begitu pula Elizavetha, "Tentu. Berbicaralah."

"Menurutku, kita bisa menghindari adanya _crossdress _di drama yang akan kita lakoni ini," cowok-cowok di sana mendadak antusias. Siapa tahu Antonio mau membawa salah satu mantan pacarnya yang seksi-seksi ke sini, "Caranya sih, tinggal ganti saja judulnya. _King and King _juga bagus, kan?"

* * *

**S **_for __**Snow White**_

Saat mereka masih balita, mereka adalah sahabat dekat. Mungkin karena mereka dititipkan pada sebuah penitipan anak yang sama. Ditambah lagi, jarak rumah mereka juga tak terlalu jauh—atau malah bisa dikatakan dekat.

Mereka adalah sahabat dekat sebelum sebuah kejadian yang menimbulkan trauma pada diri mereka terjadi.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada musim panas yang terik di penitipan anak '_Smiley_', setelah jam makan siang. Hei, waktunya berdongeng—

"—Lalu Putri Salju dan Pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya," pegawai penitipan selesai membacakan sebuah dongeng bertajuk _Snow White_. Tipikal dongeng pengantar tidur, _Snow White _atau Putri Salju ini berakhir dengan bahagia. Dan Arthur kecil ingin dirinya dan sang sahabat bahagia sampai akhir nanti.

"_Ms_. Heldevaly! Nanti, kalau aku sudah besal, aku akan melamal Anthony! Sepelti pangelan tampan yang melamal Putli Salju!" Arthur mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Berteriak lantang dengan suara cadel bahwa dia akan menikahi Antonio suatu saat nanti.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Oh, _Ms_. Herdevary _fujoshi_, rupanya.

"Tentu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalena, Pangelan dan Putli Salju hidup bahagia seeelamanya setelah Pangelan melamal Putli. Jadi, Al juga akan melamal Anthony bial kami bahagia seeelamanya sepelti Pangelan dan Putli," Arthur tersenyum lebar. Antonio dan _Ms_. Herdevary yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersenyum—Antonio tersenyum senang, dan _Ms_. Herdevary tersenyum ala _fujoshi_.

Namun tiba-tiba, celetukan seorang anak laki-laki menghancurkan atmosfer bahagia dalam ruangan itu.

"Heh, tapi kan, cowok sama cowok tidak bisa menikah! Sehalusnya, cowok menikah sama cewek. Itu yang nolmal. Kalau cowok menikah sama cowok, belalti dia tidak nolmal! Benal kan, _Ms_. Heldevaly?"

"E-eh—"

"Enak saja! Kamu tidak boleh bilang begitu sama Al! Al itu nolmal senolmal-nolmalnya!" Antonio melempari bocah lelaki sok tahu yang menghina Arthur dengan penghapus.

"Itu benal, tau! Ah, Al dan Antonio tidak nolmal! Dasal aneh! Tidak nolmal! Huuuu!"

Sejak saat itu, Arthur kecil yang trauma tidak pernah terlalu dekat pada lelaki manapun. Begitu pula bocah lelaki keturunan Spanyol yang menganggap bahwa hanya hubungan lelaki dan wanita saja yang normal kemudian menjadi _playboy _kelas kakap.

Entah kenapa, dibelahan dunia manapun mereka berada, orang-orang rasis tak pernah berhenti mengkritik sesuatu yang merupakan hak masing-masing individu—seperti agama dan hubungan asmara seseorang.

* * *

**P **_for __**Promise**_

Sebagai seorang _gentleman _sejati, Arthur tak pernah—dan tak akan pernah—menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dengan cara apapun, dia pasti akan menepati semua janji dan kata-kata yang pernah ia lontarkan, yang pernah ia ucap, yang pernah ia umbar.

Termasuk sebuah kata-kata sederhana yang pernah diucapkannya pada seorang hispanik yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Hei, Anthony," Arthur meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya di atas makam, "Aku telah menepati janjiku. Tapi kau mengingkari janji yang pernah kau buat, _Dear_," tangan dinginnya mengusap nisan marmer di hadapannya.

"Aku kembali. Aku sukses. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Bahkan, kemampuan memasakku tak seburuk dulu," air mata meluncur satu-satu dari kedua bola matanya. Meleleh di pipi porselennya lalu membentuk anak sungai air mata, "Tapi kau tak menungguku, Anthony. Bukankah kau berjanji akan menungguku di gereja favorit kita? Aku akan melamarmu di sana dan kita akan bahagia—"

"Maaf, Anthony. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Aku akan mengecewakanmu setelah ini."

"_Berjanjilah padaku, Arturo. Ketika kau kembali nanti, kembalilah dalam keadaaan sukses. Jangan lupakan aku disana—kau tahu? Cewek Prancis itu anggun dan cantik. Lalu, belajarlah memasak pada koki Prancis! Masakan mereka itu luar biasa!"_

"_Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku, Anthony. Ketika aku kembali nanti, tunggulah aku di depan gereja favorit kita. Aku akan melamarmu saat itu juga."_

"_Kau membuatku tersanjung, Arturo. Hahahaha."_

"…_Aku akan merindukanmu, Anthony."_

Belati tajam mengoyak dada kirinya—menghujam jantung dan sedikit mengoyah paru-parunya. Tangan yang habis digunakannya untuk bunuh diri terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya limbung dan akhirnya jatuh di atas peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya.

"A-aku... ugh… men-ugh!-cintaimu…"

* * *

**A** _for __**Arthur, Antonio, and Asa**_

Walaupun Antonio sendiri segan untuk mengakuinya, dia agak cemburu pada Asa.

Rambutnya halus dan lembut—karena Arthur sendiri yang memastikan Asa keramas secara teratur—. Matanya hijau kekuningan—kata Arthur, matanya lebih indah dari mata Antonio yang sewarna zamrud—. Suaranya manis dan manja—Arthur bahkan menanggapinya dengan lembut! Coba saja dia yang merajuk, pasti langsung babak belur—. Bahkan, Arthur selalu memuji-mujinya! Tiap jam, menit, detik, bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun!

"Hei, Arturo!"

"Hm?"

"Memangnya, antara aku dan Asa, siapa yang lebih penting?"

"Asa."

Antonio merengut. Dalam hati merutuk kesal, 'Biar kutendang saja si Asa sialan itu. Gara-gara dia, Arturo tak memeperhatikanku seintens dulu.'

"Heh, apa kau tak mau bertanya soal siapa yang aku cintai, Anthony?"

"Tidak perlu. Paling kau akan menjawab 'Asa' lagi," katanya setengah menggerutu.

"Maaf, aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan seksual pada binatang manapun."

"Eh? Terus, kau mencintai siapa, dong?"

"…"

"…"

"…Pikir sendiri."

'Fusososo. Arturo memang _tsundere_ sejati, ya~"

* * *

**I **_for __**In Heaven**_

"Gambaran surga untukmu itu seperti apa, Carriedo?"

"Kamu kesambet apa, Arturo?" Antonio terkekeh pelan, "Tiba-tiba jadi melankolis-romantis begitu."

"Jawab saja, _Bas*ard_!"

Antonio menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Awan putih berarak-arak, menimbulkan pantulan cahaya matahari yang tersebar kesegala penjuru. Burung bercicit riang. Dan mereka berdua duduk di hamparan permadani hijau bertajuk rumput.

"Surga itu pasti indah, Arturo. Tapi bagiku, surga tak akan indah jika tak ada kau di dalamnya."

* * *

**N **_for __**New**_

14 Februari.

Hari apa kah ini?

Ding dong! Valentine.

Dan pada hari ini pula, Antonio tergopoh-gopoh pulang ke rumah. Dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanan.

"Ini untukmu, Arturo," diserahkannya bungkusan itu pada sang kekasih.

"Kurasa aku tak butuh _handphone _baru—"

"Kumohon, Arturo! Terimalah! Aku tak bisa membuat coklat dan sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari hadiah! Jadi, _please_, Arturo. Terimalah!"

Arthur tak habis pikir. Rasa cinta pemuda hispanik ini pada dirinya bahkan membuat kekasihnya rela mengeluarkan uang yang tak sedikit hanya untuk hadiah di hari valentine.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Lagi-lagi saya buat drabble yang _setting_nya loncat-loncat. Tapi drabble-nya bukan A-Z. Tapi U-K-S-P-A-I-N. Maaf atas segala kekurangan saya. Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

Chocolate Albino,

Yogyakarta, _January, 27th 2013_


End file.
